Hurry Up And Save Me
by Skell131
Summary: Just when Sora has given up all hope life for him will change the answer appears from thin air, and it is a silverette. With a long gash in his side and a smirk that never seems to fade, what does Riku have in store for the small brunette? Soriku & Cleon
1. Chapter 1

**Hurry Up And Save Me**

**Prologue**

Sora watched in a horrified understanding as the white walls slowly came in around him. His every instinct screamed at him to move, but his muscles wouldn't budge. _It's for the best._ He relaxed; his part in this was over, he could not deny that. Still, he took one last glance at freedom. He would never regret his choices, even now. He shut his eyes, tight, not wanting to see what was about to happen.

"Riku, hurry up and save me."

**Chapter 1**

Two sapphire orbs flickered open, groaned, and shut again. Sora Strife, 16, was not ready to start another day. That was of course until the irritated voice of his brother, Cloud, shouted up the stairs.

"For the gods' sake Sora, wake up! It is already noon!" Sora groaned and lazily threw the covers to the side. He rubbed his eyes, stretched, and went about on his normal morning excursions; finding clean clothes, brushing his teeth, not falling down the stairs, etc. Finally, he found himself with a large plate of burnt eggs and bacon in front of him. Cloud sat down, looking at the brunette expectantly. The older blonde was wearing a pink apron, one that their mother had used when she was still alive.

"Cloud..."

"Yes?" The blonde asked hopefully.

"You're more like a housewife then a brother." Sora giggled when the older's expression immediately turned to irritation.

"You will have to talk to Leon about that one bro." Sora smiled, after his parents had died Leon and Cloud had taken care of him. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Umm, Cloud? Are toasters supposed to smoke like that?" Cloud looked at him in horror, and then at the mass of smoke that was growing in one side of the tiny kitchen.

"NO!"

One ruined toaster later, Cloud sat down at the small table, holding his head in his hands. Sora momentarily looked nervously over at the unrecognizable blackened blob of metal and plastic that had come to rest in the sink.

"I really am a hopeless cook aren't I?" Cloud asked miserably.

"No, your a great cook! Really!" Sora quickly swallowed one of the overcooked eggs and tried his best to make it look scrumptious. In all honesty he had gotten quite used to eating burnt food, some of it even tasted good now.

"That is sweet but you don't have to try that hard, Sora."

"No, really your cooking is delicious." The brunette winced as he came across a piece of shell in the egg. "It just needs a little bit of work. But I am sure you can do it! So cheer up, alright?" Cloud nodded and straightened up.

"Oh yeah, Kairi and Tidus have been trying to call you all morning! They want to meet you at the beach sometime today. Better hurry!"

An hour later Sora lay on the hot sand staring up at the sky, utterly bored. Selphie and Kairi sat around him chattering aimlessly about who was dating who, who was having parties, and which guys were hot. Tidus and Wakka were boogie boarding in the surf, laughing and joking, most likely chatting about the same things the girl's were. Well, change that last one to who had the biggest boobs.

The brunette found himself disinterested in both these conversations; he had always been a bit of an odd man out. He flipped over onto his stomach and closed his eyes, listening offhandedly to the girl's talk.

"Yeah, I know. I don't care who she is dating, I can't help but hate that girl!"

"Uhuh, but have you heard? Her sister died when that volcano erupted on the other island!"

"Really? Her poor sister, being killed by a volcano and having to grow up with a brat like that."

"Kairi! That's so mean! But kinda true..."

Sora lay their quietly until the girl's words just blurred into an ambiguous stream of sound and he drifted off. _I wish something would change_... he thought wearily before sleep overtook him.

The brunette awoke to the uncomfortable feeling of rain on his back. Sora sat up immediately. The others were gone and the sky had clouded over. Sora glanced down at his drenched shirt, wondering how he had not woken up when the rain had first begun. On the sand that he had once covered he saw a tiny note, it was scrawled in Tidus's sloppy handwriting.

_Sora, we left to go get sea-salt ice cream._

_We didn't want to wake you up._

_BTW, Kairi painted your toes._

_You really are a heavy sleeper._

_-Tidus_

Sora glanced down at his now royal blue toe nails and rolled his eyes. Kairi would do that. The brunette slowly began trudging his way to the tree-line. Suddenly the sky reverberated with an overwhelming crack. Sora covered his ears, trying to block out the sound. The young brunette felt a hand softly brush over his shoulder. He whipped around, finding himself face to face with most beautiful man he had ever seen. Silver hair partially concealed bright aquamarine hues and a small smirk adorned perfect lips. Sora stood in astonishment wondering how in hell this beautiful man had appeared behind him. His eyes trailed down the tall, lean frame until they fell upon a growing patch of scarlet in his side.

"Hey, I hate to intrude, but could you possibly direct me to a house or somewhere I could get out of this rain." The man grimaced slightly as he asked this, clutching his side.

"You can stay with me." The words spilled out of Sora's mouth before he had time to think about them. He didn't know this person, not even his name! And now he was inviting him into his house? Even the man looked slightly surprised at this. The brunette blushed slightly and took the man's hand guiding him in the direction of his home.

"I am Riku by the way" he said. Well, that was one step in the right direction.

Sora knocked on the door; he was drenched to the bone and was shivering from the cold gusts of wind. Riku stood behind him, one hand pressed against his side trying to stanch the bleeding. Cloud flung open the door.

"Sora! Where have you been all this time? And who is this? Wait... Why is he..." Cloud went silent as he eyed Riku's side. "Leon?" The silverette's eyes closed and he collapsed forward onto an unsuspecting Sora who proceeded to topple over himself. This all ended up in a very awkward position on the carpet. The brunette felt hot breath on his neck and shuddered slightly. Leon appeared quickly and appraised the situation. Silently he picked Riku up and laid him on the couch. Sora came to stand behind him and watched as Leon lifted the silverette's shirt to reveal a very well defined, if bloody, set of abs. There was a long gash running from his chest to his hips.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sora asked, he already felt somehow attached to this injured stranger.

"The only hospital is on the main island and the local doctor's office is closed right now. So we will have to do our best to take care of him ourselves. But the cut isn't too deep at least. It has just been left unattended for too long, that's all." Sora had never heard Leon talk that much; ever. But before he had time to ponder this phenomena Cloud came bustling back from the bathroom with an armful of medication, creams and bandages, promptly dumping them all on the floor. Sora was honestly surprised Cloud simply didn't burst into tears from the look he had on his face.

Cloud had been the one to find their parents lying dead on the carpet of their home just four years precious. Ever since he had come close to hyperventilating anytime Sora got himself even slightly injured. He was currently occupying a corner of the room and taking calming breaths, the kind a therapist teaches you to use. Leon glanced over at him and rolled his eyes.

"Oh this is going to be a long night" The larger brunette muttered darkly.

Disclaimer - I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did Kairi would be rid of her nasty habit of living. Thank You.

Author's Note – This is loosely based on the AMV Save Me by Winrii on Youtube. Also, thanks to my lovely Sora for all the inspiration, happiness and editing you have given me. Happy late one month babe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh you know what? Fuck you stove! Fuck you!" Riku blinked, wondering who on earth could be making such a racket at this time in the morning. He sat up and as he did it felt like a knife went through his side. The silverette grunted, trying to conceal his agony and almost fell back down onto to the sofa. He closed his eyes, the night before coming back to him.

"Look it! He's awake!" someone exclaimed, this was followed by more several more obscenities and the pungent smell of burning hair. Riku soon found himself face to face with a young brunette, the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes staring into his. He noted that this boy seemed a bit overly interested and was at a strangely close proximity, unaware of his space. The silverette chuckled at this boy's catlike curiosity and winced, feeling his side throb even more.

"Hi," The boy said brightly, not moving in the least. "I'm Sora!" Riku caught himself this time and restrained his laughter. The silverette now noticed an irritated looking blonde behind him, a bit of his hair was singed and he was holding a spatula like it was a murder weapon. "And this is Cloud."

"Pleased to meet you both." Cloud let out a little dignified sniff and stomped away towards what Riku assumed was the kitchen. Riku sat up a little more, stiffly swinging his legs around so his feet touched the floor. Sora backed away a little, but still fixed him with that same, kitten-like stare. Sora plopped down next to him, putting his arms behind his head.

"So, who are you exactly?" Sora asked plainly, smiling slightly.

"I am Riku."

"No, I mean like where are you from, do you have any where to go, what are your hobbies and how did you end up with a huge gash in your side?" This was all jumbled together into one long question. Riku could tell Sora had been dying to get around to this and honestly he did not blame him.

"Come on Sora, don't scare him off so soon. He doesn't have to answer your questions if he doesn't want to. Oh and I'm Leon." Leon came to stand in front of a disappointed Sora.

"Bu-" Sora was interrupted by a soft sniffling sound from the kitchen and Leon rushed off to comfort a crying Cloud. Riku lifted one delicate silver eyebrow questioningly at the brunette.

The younger sighed and leaned towards the silverette. Riku's eyes widened as Sora moved so that there was hardly a hair between them. Riku could feel the younger's warm breath on his neck and ear sending small chills down his spine and a tightening to his stomach, not to mention another area.

"Cloud's horrible at cooking. He melted the toaster yesterday morning and the stove is next." he whispered and went back to his original position. Riku stared into those deep sapphire pools, bright with innocence and sincerity, obviously oblivious to what he had done to the elder.

"Uh, would you like me to cook for you?" Riku asked.

Twenty minuets later the four of them were sitting down to a delectable breakfast of blueberry waffles and sausage. Cloud looked suspiciously at the nearly silent silverette. Carefully he sliced off a piece of the waffle a placed it in his mouth. His eyes lit up and he quickly chewed and swallowed.

"Sora! Could you come help me with something in the other room for a minuit?" Cloud demanded.

"Can't it wait until after breakfast?" asked the famished brunette who had a hunk of waffle halfway between his plate and his mouth. Cloud grabbed Sora's wrist, dragging him out of the room while smiling graciously at Riku. The silverette blinked, confused, and glanced over at Leon who rolled his eyes.

Once he was sure they were out of hearing distance Cloud confronted Sora.

"Riku sure is handsome isn't he?" the blonde questioned, a hint of impatience in his voice.

Sora flushed scarlet and stared as his brother continued "I think he likes you Sora! And I can tell you like him back! I mean we all knew you were gay all along!" Sora's blush increased, if that was possible and he glanced at the determined expression on his brother's face.

"I really don't think Riku's gay." the brunette hissed.

"Come on Sora! No man can be that pretty and not be gay!"

"Cloud!"

"Well it's true!" The brunette sighed at this.

"Cloud, why are you doing this?"

"Have you tasted his cooking?" The elder exclaimed "I am done eating burnt food! It's been _years_ Sora! Do have any idea how good it would be to wake up to a well cooked breakfast _every _morning?"

"You could have just had me or Leon cook." Sora said, slightly disturbed by his brother's outburst.

"Leon has a job and you have school. Plus I have seen you and Leon cook, we would be better off eating singed food and buying a new toaster... And he would be _obligated _to cook for us, he would be a free-loader! Plus if you two went out he would stay with us!"

"I- I will think about it..." Sora finally said, trying to get away from his brother and back to his cooling plate of waffles.

The pair arrived back in the kitchen. Cloud sitting down and smiling as sweetly as he could at Riku (Which from the silverette's view looked more like a sugar-coated leer) and Sora who was the cutest shade of strawberry the boy had ever seen.

"So Riku, do you have parents?" Cloud asked hopefully. Leon looked up at this rather blunt question and was just about to tell the blonde off when Riku answered.

"No."

"Oh! That's grea- I mean so sad. Poor baby!" Cloud searched Riku's face looking for any clues as to what he was thinking, but the expression hadn't changed from apathy. "So... I was- and Sora was wondering if maybe you would like to live with us? Perhaps? You know I just couldn't bear to see such a beautiful boy like you go out in the world alone. I mean if something were to happen it would be terrible!" At this Leon burst out laughing, Sora let his head fall to the table with a dramatically embarrassed smack and Riku gave a nervous chuckle wondering if that was supposed to be a threat. Though,living here would save him a lot of trouble...

"Cloud? Seriously! On the streets of destiny islands?" Cloud glared over at his partner.

"That sounds wonderful actually." He glanced over at a recovering Sora. "As long as it wouldn't be too much trouble." Cloud grinned and then smirked at Sora who was taking a drink to try to calm his burning face. Coughing and spluttering his mind raced. Sharing a room with this-this beautiful Greek god-like person? And with Cloud dogging him about getting in his pants the whole time? He would lose his virginity in a week! Well that was if Riku was gay... and Cloud still had that bottle of Viagra. Sora shuddered inwardly at the memory of the night Cloud had slipped some into Leon's coffee. Needless to say Cloud and Leon didn't get much sleep that night and neither did Sora, who at that time had had the room next to theirs. The next day he had decided to move to the attic.

"Or I could just be going now, if it causes upset." The silverette stated, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He had found Sora interesting to say the least and, to say the most he found the brunette to be an alluring, cute, innocent, beautifully sexy individual.

"Oh no! You can sleep with me- In my room I mean! It would be fine! Wonderful! Great! Sorry to offend it just went down the wrong tube!" Well Sora obviously shared the same speech impediment Cloud seemed to posses. The young brunette looked pleadingly at the elder. Riku chuckled at this and relaxed.

"Okay Sora, anything for you." The brunette blushed at this and Cloud had a pleased expression on his face. Leon glanced at the blonde in trepidation, wondering what he was plotting.

"So Sora! If Riku doesn't feel too bad why don't you go show him around! I am sure he would love it!" Sora glanced at Riku who smirked.

"I would _love _to." Riku replied, he glanced down at his side, hoping it would hold up. He had been through worse. He could brave out a day on Destiny Islands.

A day on Destiny Islands soon proved harder then expected. The silverette stared down at the abomination his hands. Sea-salt ice cream, Sora had called it. Riku couldn't imagine something of that nature tasting like anything but ocean water. When he had asked the young brunette whether the frozen treat actually contained salt, the younger had answered with a happy 'yes' like it was the most normal thing in the world. Riku glanced over at the young brunette and his eye gave an involuntary twitch. Sora looked as if he was in ecstasy as he slowly sucked on the frozen tip of the Popsicle. E twitched again and blushed as Sora let out a quiet moan and carefully slid it farther in. Looking away, Riku gulped and took an experimental lick. He pulled the pop sickle back, looking at it quizzically.

"Salty... No, sweet!" He almost rolled his eyes at that unintended innuendo. Sora glanced over and giggled.

"Uhuh, I told you they were good! The islands are famous for them!" the lithe brunette chirped. This statement was followed by a silence, but Riku could already hear the questions brewing in the air. It was impossible to arrive on someones doorstep with a bloody gash and not be questioned, well... unless maybe the Adam's family. "So Riku, where did you come from?" The silverette contemplated that questioned, wondering how exactly he could answer that. He smirked and pointed up to the nearly cloudless sky. "So... your an alien?" Riku snorted at this.

"Nah, more just like, I am not from here, you know?" Sora looked puzzled but continued on all the same.

"So... uh.. what happened?" the brunette asked a little more shyly. Riku met his curious gaze.

"Got in a fight."

"That is so cool!" Sora's exuberance surprised the elder. Riku chuckled softly and took another lick of his ice cream.

"It's really not as fun as it sounds."

"Oh no! I don't mean like fun, like uh... awesome! Manly, you know?" Actually Riku didn't know, if he had to describe fighting he would use adjectives like painful and bloody bothersome. Still, the silverette nodded in agreement guessing that fighting here was rare and hard to come by, that was of course excusing the occasional conflicts over whom stole who's cookie and such (This was simply judging from Sora's personality, he had yet to meet the other islanders). The islands seemed to be a utopia to the silverette, who had seem far too much gore for a boy his age.

After the pair had finished their ice cream they strolled down the main part of the island, chatting idly about nothing of consequence. Suddenly Sora stopped outside one of the shops and blushed, fixing Riku with an abashed, yet determined stare. The brunette had already made his mind about what he was going to ask next.

"Riku, will you go in with me?" Sora asked shyly, an immense flush crossing his face. The silverette gazed at the shop, it took him a second to realize what it was. Neon green letters spelled out _Sexy Surprises _on the window, which was right next to a poster of Donald Duck Leaping onto a scantily clad Daisy.

Although the silverette had long since decided the sapphire-eyed boy was full of surprises, he had now come to the conclusion he was as oblivious to the world around him as a rock was to the sky. Or perhaps he had just never learned what was socially excepted (Something Riku was privately happy about) _Or maybe_, Riku thought hopefully, _He likes me... _

"Sure, So-chan." Riku replied, opening the glass door. The brunette giggled, enjoying the new nick-name and walked into the dark shop beyond.

The golden-eyed man stood above his incapacitated victim, he grasped the neck of the man with one of his hands, nearly crushing his windpipe. The man squirmed like a worm in the beak of a sparrow as he was lifted up into the air by the other, his nails scrabbling desperately at the hand that throttled him. He was thrown aside and there he lay crumpled on the floor coughing, before he finally spoke.

"Xe-Xemnas, I swear, I-I don't know where the kid went." The man stuttered. Xemnas looked at him, his face apathetic.

"Vexen, you know I don't enjoy hurting you," Xemnas laughed as if this was a joke, "It will all end you know, if you would just tell me were that brat went." Vexen felt a boot connect with a rib and heard a sickening crack, he nearly screamed in agony.

"I told you... I don't know... Where he... is" Vexen forced out through gritted teeth. Xemnas lifted the other's chin, moving his face so close that their noses nearly touched. Vexen's acid-green eyes bulged with terror.

"All I asked you to do was to keep him from escaping," Xemnas said, coating his words with a poisonous sugar (Splenda anyone?) "You. Pathetic. Useless. Man." Xemnas stroked the man's chin once before swiftly snapping it upwards, another crack and Vexen's neck hang limply at an unnatural angle. Two lifeless eyes still stared up at the other, still holding the same look of horror.

A blue-haired man watched the scene from the doorway, never flinching all the while. He stared at the tortured corpse on the floor without even the hint of pity in his cold eyes.

"Saix, take out the garbage." Xemnas snapped, gesturing offhandedly at the body on the floor "Once you are finished, come to my quarters." Saix smirked at this and started for the lifeless Vexen.

"Yes Superior.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

**Disclaimer-** I do not own kingdom hearts, if I did Sora wouldn't have been stuck in a jumpsuit in all of game one, he would have been out of it quite a lot XD if you catch my drift...

**Author's Note-** Oooo! This one is actually more then 2 pages! (So proud)

So, What is Xemnas up to? And What are Him and Saix going to do in his chambers later?(BTW, that part was for you Xemny) And more importantly what will Sora discover is the sex shop?

Alright, I seriously need reviews on this story! And I swore I would never beg... but still. Please? With a lemon on top? Speaking of which I plan on adding a XemSai lemon in somewhere, so please vote who do you think should top. Thank you!

**Dedication-** To my lovely Sora, I could never want anything more then you babe.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those people who reviewed! I want you to know the reason I was able to get this chapter out so fast was because of those reviews! Also apparently there is a zombie apocalypse coming up, something about dead people walking... I am not bias against zombies, they can review too! (As long as they still have at least one finger or toe intact) I will be excepting ...hmnbgh BRAINS... as a compliment, so write on you flesh eating corpses!

Disclaimer- If I owned Kingdom Hearts it would be rated M for sexual content, so no I don't own it...yet! MWHAHAHAHA

**Chapter 3**

Sora studied the object in front of him, turning it over in his hands. It was somewhat shaped like a semicircle, with one longer lumpy end and the smaller end flat.

"Riku, what's this?" the silverette was standing next to Sora, his mind torn between wondering how destiny islands had a sex shop and no hospital (Really people?) and what Sora would look like in one of the kitty lingerie outfits that were on display in the back of the shop. Torn away from his musings, the elder looked up and chuckled.

"Sora... you put that in your ass and it vibrates, which causes pleasure." Riku managed to keep his voice even as he said this, though a smirk crept onto his face. "Why, you wanna try it out?" At this Sora's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his mouth hung loosely in shock. Then after a moment he seemed to snap out of it and looked as if he was actually considering it for a moment, a light blush slunk onto his cheeks.

"B-but... it would hurt, wouldn't it?" the silverette tossed him a package of KY jelly. The brunette's blush grew, Riku couldn't keep himself from ruffling the chestnut spikes.

"Come on, you wanted to check out a sex shop, don't get all hung up on the anal stuff. There's a whole store to be explored! See in the back..."

A half-hour later Riku was sitting in the dressing room outside of one of the stalls.

"Come on Sora, I am sure it looks fine! And it took you forever just to get on, it's a waste if no one gets to see it!" the silverette called, a grin planted firmly on his face, he was truly enjoying this.

"Alright... It is just a bit... revealing." Riku rolled his eyes.

"It _is_ lingerie." There was a bit of shuffling from inside the stall and then, as if caught in slow motion, the door swung open.

Riku ogled the beautiful sight in front of him, let's just say it was better then he could have ever imagined. The boy's inexplicably girly figure was snugged in a small dress. The top hugged his curved waist and was tied back with a large onyx bow in the back. The dress flowed into a tiered bottom, the layers alternated between a soft white fabric and black lace. It was cut short just below the loins, revealing a pair of supple tanned legs. The young brunette was also wearing knee-high black faux leather boots, silver buckles going up the side. Perched atop his head was a pair of snow-white cat ears.

"So... how does it look?" Sora asked shyly, crossing his legs together conscious of the aqua eyes studying him. Riku stood up, taking a step closer to the younger and lifted the brunette's chin slightly with his pail, slender fingers. The elder leaned in and Sora shuddered at the feel of the long sliver hair brushing his exposed collar.

"Absolutely stunning." Riku whispered, so close to his ear that his warm breath tickled the skin. Sora froze, unaware if he was breathing. His body tensed, unaccustomed to these foreign touches and feelings.

"Excuse me, are you over eighteen?" a harsh voice interrupted them. Riku turned and shot the perpetrator his most charming smile while secretly hoping for her untimely end. Sora blushed and looked down.

"Yes, of course we are. I didn't think we would need ID's just to go shopping?" the woman flushed and turned.

"Fine, just remember next time." she called after her as she left the room. Riku smiled and turned to Sora who stared up at him with amazement.

"So cool!" he exclaimed. Riku lifted an eyebrow and shoved the brunette back in the stall.

"Come on, get dressed you little jail bait."

"Jail bait?"

"...I'll explain later."

Across the street unbeknownst to the pair inside the shop Kairi was standing on the side walk. Her gloss covered lips parted in disbelief. Silently she picked up her cellphone and began dialing numbers with an unnatural speed that could belong only to one thing, a high school girl.

* * *

><p>Riku lay back on the hot sand, staring up at the clear sky, the cool breeze coming off the ocean relieving him of the days heat. How long had it been since he had had the chance to relax like this? The though made him smile, he had never had the chance to relax like this. He covered his eyes with his arm, trying to block out the unrelenting sun. I foot nudged his side. He looked up to see Sora peering down at him happily.<p>

"Wanna go swimming?" The younger asked cheerily. Riku opened his eyes and glanced down at the boys foot and stared at quizzically.

"Why are you toe-nails-"

"Long story..." The elder nodded and straitened, rolling up his jeans and taking up his shirt. He waded out until the water was around waist height, the brunette following right behind.

"So you spend most of your time at the beach?" Riku asked offhandedly. Sora came to stand a little ways in front of him, starring off into the boundless sea.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Abruptly a breaker wave came up and unbalanced the brunette, sending him toppling over onto Riku. The elder caught him, surprised by the boy's warmth, the smooth skin brushed up against his in a gentle movement. Sora's eyes seemed to sparkle with life, the kind of untainted existence Riku knew was impossible for him. Riku had accepted that he had lost that kind of life long ago, or so he had thought up until now.

"Thanks." Sora said quietly, putting one hand on the silverette's toned chest and pushing back slightly. The elder relinquished the brunette, regretfully losing the warmth. Sora looked down at the wound marring the silverette's chest. He had taken off the bandage that morning to let the wound get some air. There also seemed to be bruising on his arms and torso, the cut had scabbed over, but looked well for it's severity. Sora nodded at it.

"You feeling alright?" Riku seemed to be lost in thought and appeared not to here this. "Riku?"

"What?" The silverette asked as if he was a million miles away.

"The wound, how is it?"

"Alright, doesn't hurt." Sora frowned at the other's sudden change in mood. There was a short silence. Abruptly the younger splashed Riku, the elder taking a direct hit to the face. Brought back from his revery he stared at Sora with a mix of surprise and wonder.

"Come on, this is no time to over think things" Oddly the younger hit the nail on the head with that statement. Riku smirked and sent a wave of water back at the brunette. The silverette chuckled and waded a little farther out. "So Riku, do you play blitzball?" At this Riku raised a long silver eyebrow.

"That sounds like it should be a medical cream..." Sora flushed.

"How do you not know what blitzball is? It is all anyone hear talks about!"

"Maybe some kind of slang for a sebatious cyst..." Riku continued, putting hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"What is a- never mind. Blitzball is this underwater game thing!" Sora responded eagerly.

"So then, what are the rules?" Riku asked skeptically. Sora was quiet for a moment.

"Tidus knows..." Sora said sheepishly

"So I'm guessing your not like everyone else on Destiny Islands then?" Sora glanced back at the beach.

"Not Really..."

"I could tell you that already, So-chan." Riku stated warmly.

"You haven't even met the rest of the Island yet though!"

"Well then tell me about them."

"What do you mea-"

"Well, who is Tidus?" Riku asked.

Sora spent the rest of the afternoon explaining to Riku about his life on the Islands. To Riku it seemed that although he was well liked he always seemed to be a little out of the loop. Whether this was due to the brunette's obliviousness or just the society of high school Riku wasn't exactly sure. Sora seemed happy just to have someone who would listen to him.

The pair was walking home, the sun setting behind them. It painted the darkening sky yellow and orange. Sora beamed, this sopping hair somehow still retaining it's unnatural spikes. Riku was drenched, his jeans were sopping wet and had gained twenty pounds. His silver hair sent streams of water down his damp tee-shirt.

"Sora?" The brunette looked up at him. "How come you don't blame anyone for your parent's death? How can you still be so happy?"

"You only live once, you need to enjoy it while you can!" Riku was taken aback by this statement. They seemed to be strangely wise coming from a sixteen year old. Riku had never once considered that. He smiled at the thought, living just to be happy...

* * *

><p>Sora stared at a grinning Cloud with an expression of sheer horror at what his brother had suggested.<p>

"Cloud no, that really doesn't sound like such a goo-"

"How could it possibly go wrong Sora? This is my most brilliant idea yet!" The blonde put his hands on his hips and smiled like a mad man.

"Now Cloud, Riku is a really nice guy and I think you might just scare him off..."

"You," Cloud pointed at the younger accusingly. "Like him don't you?" Sora blushed and studied the carpeting. "Haha! I knew it!"

Meanwhile in the other room Riku was washing the dishes, Cloud had gleefully given him his pink apron. Leon sat at the wooden table, a cup of coffee beside him and a newspaper in his hands.

"Riku, Where are you from?" Leon asked, not bothering to look up from the paper.

"You wouldn't know it." Riku responded, pausing in his work and starring out in front of him.

"Try me."

"Really," Riku chuckled "It is worlds apart from this place." Leon's eyes widened with peaked interest behind his paper shield.

"You-"

"Okay! Who wants to play Twister?" Cloud burst through doorway and clapped his hands together, grinning. Behind him stood Sora who was smiling apologetically. The blonde received an apathetic reaction from the pair in the kitchen, yet this didn't seem to damage his high spirits. He grabbed Riku by the wrist and dragged him into the Riku "Come on Squall!" He called after him.

"Okay, Left foot green." Sora and Riku started at opposite ends of the board. Leon sat on the couch, his expression stating clearly that he refuses to participate in games he finds stupid. The pair by the board moved into the correct position, Sora mentally flipping out and Riku wondering why on earth there was a sheet with giant, multicolored dots in it in the living room.

"Right foot green!" Cloud called out.

"Left hand blue!"

"Right hand Red!" the phone rang and Cloud jumped up, rushing to get it, Leon trailed after him. "Okay, You 2, Stay!"

The pair was silent for a moment. Sora was spread across the board, his feet on the center green dots and his face quite resembled a strawberry. Riku had his feet on the outer two, his body arching over the younger's.

"So..." Riku said, trying to break the awkward silence. "I know this really isn't the time, but you really smell like vanilla." Sora squeaked, his muscles shaking, trying to uphold the position, he wondered himself why he didn't just give up. "So I am assuming the purpose of this game is to keep balanced?" Sora nodded, his leg quivering from the pressure. He adjusted it, accidentally rubbing it against Riku's nether regions... repeatedly. The silverette collapsed, letting out a low moan. Cloud glanced in and giggled, before quickly continuing his pretend conversation with the silent telephone. The brunette fell with him, unbalanced by the sudden increase in weight. Riku glanced at the brunette, his cheeks tinted pink.

The rest of the night passed quietly, Riku crashing in a sleeping bag laid out on Sora's floor and Cloud had a triumphant grin that refused to fade no matter how many times Sora glared at him. Riku somehow managed to disappear, assumingly busying himself with the many household chores Cloud had neglected over the years.

The next morning Sora was awaken by the buzzing of his alarm clock, it read 6:30 in large, electronic lettering. He clicked the off button and stepped to the floor, but instead of the carpet he felt something of a considerably different texture. Two aquamarine eyes flew open.

"Ow." Riku said. Sora flushed and quickly stepped off the half-asleep silverette.

"I am so sorry!" Riku nodded, his movements zombie like.

"Jus goh mah coffee." The last word was the only intelligible one in the sentence. Sleepily, he sat up and wandered down the stairs to the kitchen. Sora starred after him, wondering how he had made it down them without falling.

Showered, dressed and with his hair in a somewhat suitable state. Sora entered the kitchen, Riku staring with a blank expression at a recently flaming microwave. The smell of melted plastic and fire extinguishers.

"Cloud... I don't think that is even possible..." Riku stated, staring in wonder at the blond "I just asked you to heat up a cup of water!" Leon silently moved to put a kettle on the stove.

"I... Really... Don't... Know..." Cloud stated gaping at the microwave, he looked at his hands in horror. Leon sighed and handed Riku a mug of coffee and Sora a piece of toast.

"Come on Sora, you will be late for school..." Leon said, moving him towards the door. Cloud turned around, seemingly fully recovered.

"Riku! Walk him to school, will you?" The silverette nodded and taking his coffee with him, exited the house with Sora in tow. As they walked up the dirt road, Riku thoughtfully sipped from the mug.

"Cloud really has a problem doesn't he?" he asked Sora.

"Yeah... he manages to catch nearly everything on fire, the last fatality was a toaster." Sora giggled and munched at his breakfast.

"I wasn't talking about-"

"Hiya Sora!" A young girl walked up to Sora and cut Riku off. She had long brown hair and was carrying a vibrant yellow bag. She glanced at Riku and smiled brightly.

"Hey," She leaned in very close to Sora's ear and whispered. "So, the rumors are true. He's your boyfriend right?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note- I am evil aren't I? Poor Sora... But hey, it's for the plot! Okay, I realize I haven't mentioned lemons at all in here yet. So, I do plan on adding in lemons! Pardon any spelling errors, I didn't get this beta read, I was too excited to post it. Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
